User talk:Gta-mysteries/Archive 2
Images :Imported from User talk:Master Sima Yi#Pictures. :Just wondering do you know any youtube channels, that offer HD without watermarks?--''Gta-mysteries'' 06:37, April 26, 2010 (UTC) :::Hmm, I could take a look for you. I occasionally see some HD GTA IV videos without watermarks, but I don't remember the channels' names. Gonna take a look right now. (By the way, you can also just cut the watermarks from the videos... XD) -- Master Sima Yi 12:41, April 26, 2010 (UTC) :::Well, I put up a picture for you for the unnamed Asian woman, Black Artist. I got it from the second TBoGT trailer (the one with The Look by Roxette as the background song), which is about as high resolution I can get for you. I know that it could better have been taken from a different angle. And Gta-mysteries, sorry, but I don't seem to be able to find any HD videos for you. At least not ones that feature cutscenes as YouTube deletes all of them. -- Master Sima Yi 12:56, April 26, 2010 (UTC :And might I ask can you tell me if this image looks good?--''Gta-mysteries'' 19:35, April 26, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah, dude, perfect. I don't know how you could've done it better. Those little things in GTA IV already are blurry, I am amazed at how you have gotten the resolution so good. :) -- Master Sima Yi 19:46, April 26, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks, do you use a digital camera to get pictures.--''Gta-mysteries'' 19:56, April 26, 2010 (UTC) ::Yes, either that or I use printscreen while watching a video. -- Master Sima Yi 20:08, April 26, 2010 (UTC) PlayStation Network :Imported from User talk:Black Artist#PlayStation Network. :I almost got my internet on my PS3, and soon enough I'll have PSN. I really appreciate your help with this.--''Gta-mysteries'' 22:58, April 26, 2010 (UTC) :: What's left?--User:Black ArtistTalk page 00:30, April 27, 2010 (UTC) :Right now I got the internet, and I created a master account, but I can't see where I log out at.--''Gta-mysteries'' 00:32, April 27, 2010 (UTC) :: Log out? Of what, and where. On your computer? Or PS3? :I got it now I think, I made my account it's Gta-mysteries2.--''Gta-mysteries'' 00:44, April 27, 2010 (UTC) :: Cool. Add me. :What's your PSN? :: DaFunnyMan69--User:Black ArtistTalk page 01:04, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Got it, are you online now?--''Gta-mysteries'' 01:06, April 27, 2010 (UTC) :: Nope, working on report (while in wiki).--User:Black ArtistTalk page 01:15, April 27, 2010 (UTC) I sent a request to you so whenever you're done we can play.--''Gta-mysteries'' 01:16, April 27, 2010 (UTC) :: Probably not tonight. You got TLAD or TBOGT yet?--User:Black ArtistTalk page 01:20, April 27, 2010 (UTC) I'll probably be getting TLAD tonight.--''Gta-mysteries'' 01:21, April 27, 2010 (UTC) I don't think I can get TBOGT, right now I'm downloading TLAD.--''Gta-mysteries'' 01:30, April 27, 2010 (UTC) : Why not?--User:Black ArtistTalk page 01:32, April 27, 2010 (UTC) It's taking too long to download, and I don't have enough funds for TBOGT. What's a background download?--''Gta-mysteries'' 01:36, April 27, 2010 (UTC) : If you press background load, the game will load the game in the background while you use the PS3 for other things.--User:Black ArtistTalk page 09:51, April 27, 2010 (UTC) :: Get both, but personally, TLAD is my favorite of all three games. Manager Nomination I accepted your nomination, and you can answer the questions here. Please also take the time to comment on the other two nominations (here and here). Gboyers talk 00:41, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Insert Picture Can you please upload this picture? File:Gtacansux.jpg It's the artwork for Candy Suxxx PleasePs2sanandreas 03:00, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Promotion 2 Hey Gta-mysteries I wanted to know if you could help me out with the promotion process. I submitted a promotion for me a month ago and i've been working my but out in community cleanup like you said. GTA4LIFE 05:25, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Is there any way I can become a moderator? Because you've seen the pages I have created. I want your opinion Gta-mysteries, are my edits good enough? GTA4LIFE 23:31, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Thanks a lot for your help and i finally understand. Thank You. RESPECT GTA4LIFE 23:50, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Welcome Thanks for the welcome. I've made my first edit to update the Schafter article. It is based primarily on the S Class W221, in addition to the C and E classes referenced. No need to thank me, it's just an automated message, and with that said I do welcome you.--''Gta-mysteries (talk)'' 06:08, April 28, 2010 (UTC) ??? Hi I'm CLAUDE i am also interested in gta mysteries. I have recently been on an easter egg hunt with a special map in San Andreas. Pleas suggest any new interesting mysteries. Firefly Projects Gang Hello. I wrote this article but want to rename it. Could you rename it to Afro-American Gangsters? I think it would be better. http://gta.wikia.com/African-American Gangsters And by the way, can you rename M.O.B. article to Firefly Projects Gang? Look to the discussion topic for details. Thanks in advance. Orto Dogge 23:59, May 4, 2010 (UTC) I was surprised too, but name M.O.B. never was mentioned in game. All black gangs in city is only one gang (according the data-files). In LCPD database M.O.B. is currently named Firefly Projects Gang. I think it's better name, just like North Holland Hustlers or East Holland Drug Gang. By the way, can you rename article East Holland Drug Crew into East Holland Drug Gang? This is the official name in LCPD database and "Crew" wasn't ever mentioned in game too, just like M.O.B. I worked on this black gangs much time and wrote this big article about them. Can you rename it to? =) From African-American Gangsters to Afro-American Gangsters, I think it would be better. And if you in the mood, delete African-American Street Gangs in GTA IV era. =) I'm kinda exacting, I know.)))) --Orto Dogge 00:13, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Custom Vehicle License Plates Page Why did you delete custom vehicle license plates? I was tidying it up. I didn't I moved it to Custom Vehicle License Plates.--''Gta-mysteries 04:21, May 3, 2010 (UTC)'' OK thanks Favor Seeing as you're probably the most active admin, do you think you could rename Category:Operating systems to Category:Operating Systems (capitalization)? I didn't bother ask the bot, since the articles in the category are only four. Masterpogihaha 16:01, May 9, 2010 (UTC) hi Quick, SA related question Sup man. Yea, I know, I got like one edit, but I am from the CoDWiki. Whatever. Well, I got a question about a game (SA): Do you have any suggestions on how to do the mission "Cesar Vialpando"? I can't figure out how to get points! I already tried pressing hydraulics and then press direc, keys, but I didn't got pointssss! Well, I asked you cause you seem a senior user and seem to know a lot about GTA. Thanks! Commander W567123danielWanna Talk?| |Wassup? 00:47, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Copyright Image Was the image I uploaded to End of the Line copyrighted? The one with CJ perusing Tenpenny. If so I just want to point out, I wasn't aware of it being copyrighted.Addicted2gta 09:37, May 13, 2010 (UTC) Yeah it was copyrighted so it had to be deleted. You may probably know this by now, but images with copyright will be deleted unless you have the written consent of the copyright holder.--''Gta-mysteries 09:43, May 13, 2010 (UTC)'' GTACW Burger Shot images I'm assuming you're using No$Zoomer to emulate GTACW, but you'll probably need to use DeSmuMe instead because No$Zoomer is particularly glitchy with its cel-shaded effects. For example, notice the wireframe vehicle lights effects? That's not normal. - ZS 16:44, May 13, 2010 (UTC) :All of those images came from the Spanish GTA Wikia, I just forgot to source them. They were PNG, so I edited the shading and saved them as JPEG so that may be why they look like that. Also I resized some of them too.--''Gta-mysteries 19:19, May 13, 2010 (UTC)'' ::Doesn't look like a mere image conversion ruined it; it's already ruined when they decided to go ahead screencaping wireframe lights. Anyway, we shouldn't be procuring images with glitchy graphics. The ones without nightlights look acceptable though. - ZS 19:27, May 13, 2010 (UTC) PHOTO GALLERY ? How do I know if some of the pictures in the photo gallery are copyright ?Fairnick68 21:17, May 13, 2010 (UTC) :Usually copyrighted images have watermarks on them. -''Gta-mysteries 23:36, May 18, 2010 (UTC)'' Becoming Part of Staff Is there anything I can do to become part of staff? I am familiar with the process, but know that I have not been doing my full potential. I don't plan on a being a Administrator or anything. The highest I would probably be is Moderator. I consider you an expert and notice that all people on staff have over 2000 edits. If you can give me any advice that would help. Yours Truly, Peter13 :Well first of all you will have to be an active user. Secondly staff are not higher than other users, they are still editors of the wiki, except with extra tools. There are still some things basic users can do to help out other users. I am for from an expert too. --''Gta-mysteries 01:15, May 15, 2010 (UTC)'' How do i talk to people? - Tinasian 03:40, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Hello Gta-mysteries, I'm new here and don't exactly know what to do on this website or no much about it, all i used to do was look up the games and learn more about them, now that i have an account I'm wandering, can you chat with people, and how do i edit pages do i have to get permission to, all I've done here so far is put my opinions on gta5 wishlist, what other things can i help with or edit? Sorry i forgot to put my signature that's mine up there - Tinasian 19:12, May 16, 2010 (UTC) You don't have to have permission to edit pages although some pages are protected to where only admins can edit them. You can talk to people via e-mails, or talk pages. --''Gta-mysteries 19:14, May 16, 2010 (UTC)'' Copyrighted images :Imported from User talk:Gunrunner15#Copyrighted images. I've noticed that images you recently uploaded were watermarked, and came from WikiGta. If you aren't aware images with watermarks can't be used outside of where it was watermarked, so please don't use these. If you need to you can look at this page. Thanks.--''Gta-mysteries 22:08, May 16, 2010 (UTC)'' Oh sorry about that i just thought you guys could use them I'll be more careful on what i upload thanks for the heads up. Side missions I think we need images on the some of the side mission like firefighter air rescue and paramedic I can't seem to find some any where. Revert Intermediate Edits The best thing to do would be to restore the page completely to an old version. This is the same as reverting every edit since the one you choose. So looking at the history, you probably want to revert it back to the version from 08:10, May 18, 2010 by Learner22. To do this, click on the date (to see that version of the page), click edit (to edit that old version) and click save (to save that old version). Let me know if you need a hand - Gboyers talk 21:59, May 20, 2010 (UTC) y did you delet my artical GTA 3 era gripe page Is there a grand theft auto 3 era gripe page like there is a grand theft auto IV gripe page , if there is not should someone make one ?Fairnick68 01:34, May 23, 2010 (UTC) No there's not a page, and I really don't see any point in making one as it's already passed. --''Gta-mysteries 01:35, May 23, 2010 (UTC)'' Ratman is ratman real on GTA or just a myth? i've been searching for him for a long time and i cant find him. Insert Picture 2 Can you please insert this picture to the GTA Trilogy page. File:Gtatrilogy.jpg thanks Ps2sanandreas 22:35, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Hey whats up GTA Mysteries. I was wonderin about two things. One, do you know anything about a new game in the GTA series. If so send me a message about it and please give me information on it. Two, i also want to know how to edit a page or create a new page. I was also wonderin why there is a gripe page: it just gives someone a chance to bitch about random things they see as problems and also makes them seem stupid for being apart of a site about the game they can find so many problems with. Thanks for any help, Will. (Willy Mac 00:56, May 26, 2010 (UTC)) hey um in liberty city epsodes for tbogt the in game pause music says rockstar games in a robotix voice im wondering where do i put that?( Thx. Id just like to say GTA Mystries i won't be editing pages but i'll alert you if things need changing or adding :) P.S. hope this isn't going onto a page xept for talking page (if so sorry for the interferance) 08:00, May 28, 2010 (UTC Moving Pages I think the following pages should be moved James Pegorino - Jimmy Pegorino Sean Johnson - Sweet Johnson Patrick McReary - Packie McReary Gerald McReary - Gerry McReary Victor Vance - Vic Vance And others with their real name to their most common name, I just want this wiki to be consistant, I dont think it makes sense that Gay Tony is the name of Anthony Prince's article (Due to being the most common name) and some others having their real name. Also I think Diego and Armando Mendez should have their own articles GTW Forum Hey. I have created a GTW Staff Discussion Forum here. You will need to Register on TGTAP, and leave me a message on my talk page with your TGTAP username to gain access to the GTW forum. Gboyers talk 13:06, May 31, 2010 (UTC) hey can i play... Hi GTA Mysteries um listen. can you play EFLC on a GTA IV disk. 'coz i have games for windows live and I have 2 options choose to play EFLC or play GTA IV can I play GTA EFLC on GTA IV disk only? I don't know too much about the EFLC. i had the regular GTA IV, and downloaded the other two on my PS3. And as for the PC I'm clueless. --''Gta-mysteries 11:19, June 3, 2010 (UTC)'' Mel Toblowsky Hello Gta-mysteries, I am a member of the german GTA Wiki. Can you give a short german translation (mean facts) of the article Mel Toblowsky ? I would be glad about an answer on mine discussion-site Yours faithfully Commander-GTA (~ doesn't work) 100% Anyone know a youtube channel that gives guides to get 100% on bogt? Why revert? Hello, I'd like to ask you why you reverted 4''' of my edits to Achievements in GTA IV? I'll be honest: it is quite discouraging to have an administrator revert edits like that, without any questions, or communicating what they think is wrong with those edits. The edits I made were all aimed at making the article (and the wiki as a whole) better. With one click you reverted the following edits I made (all edits had edit summaries as well): *Adding standard Gamerscore icons ( ) to Gamerscores. *Changing "Achivement Points" to the official terminology ("Gamerscore") *Correcting a wikilink to the GTA IV episodes (from Grand Theft Auto: Episodes From Liberty City to GTA IV Episodes) *Linking every achievement (taking care with disambiguation as well), in order to create individual articles for them (a job I started doing, along with a standard infobox template) *Correcting the names of some of the achievements, from capitalization mistakes to actual typos I may be able to understand if you have a problem with some of these edits I made. But I don't think silently reverting such edits is a good thing to do -- except if what you want to do is drive people away from editing this wiki. I don't know how often you do this, but I would suggest that you first try and communicate you issues before dismissing the hard work of others. Cheers, --Mondotta 13:15, June 12, 2010 (UTC) The reason I reverted it is because we don't need an article for every single achievement. They would be too short, and take up too much space. That was good what you did changing redirects, and correcting typos. I've edited the page again to the revision where you added the gamerscore, and not every achievement link. --''Gta-mysteries 15:03, June 12, 2010 (UTC)'' Images That bottle in image is pretty realistic,more realistic than bottles in previous GTA games.GTAheppu 15:08, June 23, 2010 (UTC) He blocked for me something I said on a non-wiki It was late at night, on IRC, and said stuff, and I got blocked. As you can see, the bearucrat of the wiki sides with me, I cannot be blocked for my opinion, as long as it is said on another website and not directly to the person (for example, I cannot send my opinion on their facebook account). Bord will make fun of me for being a Christian, and he gets away with it. Peter Griffen Boy 03:54, July 1, 2010 (UTC) No, it was the Battlefield wiki, and no, IRC has NOTHING to do with wikias, it's just wikis like to put their own chatroom on there. Peter Griffen Boy 03:58, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Not really, apprently it is pefectly normal for him to bag on me, but if I try to stand my ground, I am a whiny bitch. Peter Griffen Boy 04:03, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Well, if you're going to arrest me for swearing, Bord neededs a bounty as well. Peter Griffen Boy 04:12, July 1, 2010 (UTC) My apologies. PGB was a long-time fire starter on the Call of Duty Wiki (my home wiki, of which I am an administrator). I suppose you could say that I was one of the main combatants against him. He was eventually perma-banned after an unbelievable number of offenses (one of which included pretending to be a U.S. Marine who had seen combat). Then he went to the Battlefield Wiki (of which I am also an administrator), where his behavior was, for the most part, acceptable. Then, however, in an IRC conversation with another BF/CoD wiki user, he began to harass him excessively. When said user told PGB that he would report him to me, PGB began to insult me excessively even though I had had no contact with him in months and had nothing to do with the IRC conversation initially. His comments ranged from homophobic to anti-Semitic and everything in between. I would not have brought the issue here had he not messaged me here, although I apologize for continuing the conversation in a place where it obviously did not belong. So once again, sorry for the disturbance. Imrlybord7 04:14, July 1, 2010 (UTC) :Oh, right, I forgot to mention that after seeing his attacks against me and the other user in IRC I blocked him from the Batllefield Wiki for a week. So I suppose if that qualifies as starting it, then yes, I started it (XD / sarcasm / yeah right). Imrlybord7 04:15, July 1, 2010 (UTC) ::PGB harasses another user in IRC chat, user says he will report PGB to me, PGB starts insulting me for no reason, I block PGB, PGB contacts me here. Imrlybord7 04:39, July 1, 2010 (UTC) :: Saying I harrassed MOI is a flat out lie. Me and him joke around constantly. I think he tried to see how pricky Bord would be when I say the things I said about him. Peter Griffen Boy 04:45, July 1, 2010 (UTC) :::There are screencaps of the conversation on my talk page on the CoD Wiki. Feel free to peruse them. Imrlybord7 04:55, July 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::Sorry, they are actually on my talk page on the BF Wiki. Imrlybord7 04:56, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Well. Bord called me a bitchy twice, a despicable human being, and man other things ( I'll get a link later). and I call him a SOB and an asshole and I get blocked for 5 days on BF wiki, and he gets nothing, fair, don't you think so? Also, it could be more said, MOI started it, as he said he wasn't thinking to me a while ago. Peter Griffen Boy 05:06, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Reply It is sad that it had to come to a block, I was actually planning to give both users a final warning before a block, however this will hopefully stop any further arguments/flaming between the users. ''Chimpso'' (Talk) 05:19, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Write section name here Hi! Thanks for welcoming me to the Wiki. I just started playing Lost & Damned. I knew that GTA IV was a masterpiece of game art, but I never knew about this Wiki. It has real depth and breadth. I admire it so much I want to clean up the grammar and syntax and make it look as classy as it is. If you have global editing capability, go through the whole wiki and substitute 'whose' for 'who's.' 'Who's' is NEVER correct. Hope to see you again, RICKRick Gauger Rockstar I'm asking because I didn't check first, but is this in anyway connected to Rockstar? Are they going to see this?Nofaith Profile Links Template Hey, I had a look at the Profile Links template and I just wanted to say nice job :). I will put it on my profile right now... ''Chimpso'' (Talk) 07:26, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Write section name here Hey man, I've noticed that in GTA IV, there are a LOT of references to thw NWO, Illuminati, and UFOS. Do you think that these could be a hint about real life? I'm relatively new to GTA fandom (i.e., only game ever played is GTA IV, TBOGT, and TLAD)... I've also noted a lack of myths to GTA IV.... Could this be a result of more corporation based decisions in the Rockstar team? There have always been an abundance of myths, glitches, secrets, and such. In GTA IV, it seems to be more watered down.... any comments? NicksGTAMyths Curse your name then. -.- rawr. Then what do you follow? xD NicksGTAMyths Alright, still there seems to me that They(Rockstar, etc.) watered down GTA in terms of the secrets and easter esss in GTA 4. What do you think? (Compared to the other GTA's) NicksGTAMyths :/ mk. Has there been an interview with a Rockstar person asking if theirs any more? NicksGTAMyths Unblock Please do not ever unblock users, unless there has been a complete mistake (such as accidentally blocking the wrong username). If Admins start reversing their decisions, or overruling each other, that creates an awkward situation; makes us look incompetent; and gives everyone the opportunity to answer-back and beg for unblocking. In this instance, PGB was swearing and being abusive multiple times, and was abusive towards staff after his block. This removes any right to being unblocked. He's never contributed to this wiki, and has with other users, so I've placed a long-term block on him since his presence here is only negative, not at all positive. Thanks for intervening in the argument, but there's almost never a good reason to unblock someone. Gboyers talk 22:21, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Prison bus Hi I was wondering if i turned on xbox 360 & went on multiplayer and put party mode on..could i go to the faculty place or the police station as featured in Lost and damed or do i have to do the mission in order to drive it..Thank you & have a nice day Brendanp Not sure about the Xbox 360, as I have the PS3. Multiplayer in TLAD I'm confused about also. --Gta-mysteries'' ''Talk 00:07, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Where's the FCR-900? For GTA SA, for locations in the article FCR-900, it says i should get one after getting all silver rewards in the bike school but i got a Freeway instead, why is this and is how can i get the FCR-900? Za24 Za24 20:47, July 10, 2010 (UTC)ZA24 Stories Era didn't need to be deleted. It just needed to be cleaned up. As hugo gomez explained, it was a Sub-Era, not a full on Era. Maybe YOU could have helped clean it up, instead of just deleting it. You could have actually READ the article first. You just deleted an article that could have been good with a bit of cleaning up. I hope you're happy. HoboHunter28 02:16, July 14, 2010 (UTC) HELP! The user Ymcfadden is ruining every page he comes to! He's cursing at me and crap because i'm telling him to learn better english! Can you help me do something about him? Vehicles Can u have Roman's Taxi in Gta IV:Tbogt? Answer.. RE: Then this is wrong. All vehicles from GTA IV and some from The Lost and Damned are available in The Ballad of Gay Tony. Reply Yes I will do as you say on the images, and I also have a question. I already left you a message yesterday on the promotion. I wanted to know if you could help me on the promotion process cause as you see i've been working my but out on community cleanup, and I submitted a request on promotion a month ago. GTA4LIFE 21:12, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Re-name the Josef Bellic page? Ok, I've never heard Niko or anyone else mention his brother by name in the game, and I've gotten 100% on GTA IV 3 times (once out of boredom). And I was wondering if an Admin could rename the page Josef Bellic. (I'm not new, but I don't understand some stuff as good as other people.) If he was mentioned by a R* Developer as such, can you or someone else show me where? Thanks in advance. Jackass2009 03:00, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Gallery update If you haven't already notice, Wikia rolled out another gallery update. Problem is, the default width of all new thumbnails are now 200 pixels wide from 120 pixels before. I would had accepted it, except some galleries for vehicles and places in particular were designed to hold up to 6 images per row, and the new thumbnail size as ended up widening the gallery too much (some articles which have not been edited after the update will still retain the old cached layout). It's not really an urgent matter, but it would be beneficial to help adjust the galleries by adding a thumbnail width parameter, like this (adding widths="120" at the end of the tag). Are you up to it? :) - ZS 17:38, July 18, 2010 (UTC) :Another minor note. The new gallery resizes thumbnails based simply on the width of the original image, and not the height also. This means images with short widths but long heights will be resized to appear far larger than other thumbnails. This is another point of contention among a lot of users. - ZS 14:40, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Write section name here Hey! Why did you deleted the page Cottonmouth? Did you played Manhunt 2? it's have a lot of references to the other GTA Cities, you idiot! It's because of that I created this page! Write section name here Go Fuck Yourself, Motherfucker Write section name here Ok man, sorry. I will not do this again. SA Locations Images Hey GTA-M, I have been considering what might be a decent sized project. I have been considering adding over-head pictures to all SA location articles. By locations I mean the cities, the districts and any other points of interest. I am thinking about using this map to do so by cutting out sections/districts and adding them on their respective articles. Perhaps we could even add locations of interest, although that might be overdoing it a bit. So, what do you think of this? ''Chimpso'' (Talk) 09:51, July 22, 2010 (UTC) :Alrighty then. I'll get started. I am only semi-active due to GTA modding commitments, but I will be active again soon :). ''Chimpso'' (Talk) 12:35, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Gta IV: The Ballad Of Gay Tony Gta IV: The Ballad Of Gay Tony Hi. I have a question. Can you do the most wanted side missions in The Ballad Of Gay Tony? If you open it in police vehicle, there shows up: Error connecting server, please try again later. Thank you Thanks for deleting that page, that kid was getting annoying. Jackass2009 00:59, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Ok, thanks. I was waiting for an Admin to get on and delete that page. I'll tag it the next time he creates a page like that Jackass2009 01:02, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Ok, thanks. Judging from last time, he might not learn his lesson. But hey, you can just block him longer if he does it again. Thanks for the help. Jackass2009 01:18, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Hi Gta Mysteries Is the Serial Killer in San Andreas real Where is he mostly spotted Why did JD from Liberty City Stories get killed the Troll is back http://gta.wikia.com/User:GTADANS He created a page again, can't you block his IP Address? Jackass2009 22:34, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Yep its that same kid who hates gta iv, i have a question for both you and him. for Him (The guy who hates gta iv) if you dont like gta iv, then y play it, play a different gta game??!!! and for you (Jackass or your username) i think you should report him here -http://gta.wikia.com/User_talk:Gboyers <---- he is the manager of this website i think if someone is gonna block him permanetly i think its gonna be him.P.S. i love the sentinel in gta SA XD--Claude CJ Vercetti 22:43, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Oh, ok. I thought all admins could do that. Thanks. Jackass2009 22:44, July 28, 2010 (UTC) :All admins CAN block permenetly, just to an extent. Gboyers has a special function given by wikia that allows him to check and block IP adresses. ''Chimpso'' (Talk) 03:58, July 29, 2010 (UTC) : :Well, Gboyers might need to give that ability to all admins if it becomes more of a problem. (if possible) Jackass2009 04:01, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Cut vehicles Looking at some of the pages, I think we might need to consider merges, seeing how most of these vehicles can only be summed up with a couple of sentences. Also, to repeat what was mentioned at my talk page regarding pre-release/cut content, we should keep the old categories and include beta-related categories; readers should get the picture in the introduction or the category section that the vehicle is not present in the final game. Certain vehicle navigation boxes also have "beta" sections, which we can use. - ZS 18:01, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Copyright Hi, let me introduce myself im Sweet, from the spanish wiki, I take one of your photos to me more especific this one, I hope there is no problem Edit Warring What edit are war u going on about? If u mean the diamonds i just wrote a better description. Right OK. Check the Diamonds page i wrote a description. It's fine now so thats the end of it. The description is fine, what section needs work? Please explain. Explosion how do u know there is no explosion in Out of commission? Lots of people say there is and even it is made better with an update. U clearly have no idea when the endings take place in respective to TBOGT. In deal, Departure Time takes place after Dimitri dies on happiness island, but in Revenge it takes place after Dimitri dies on the Platypus and at the same time as when Niko kills Pegorino. Lol what are u talking about, how the hell can Pegorino still have the heroin if Dimitri had it on the Platypus ready for shipping, idiot. How else would it be in Funland in Departure Time. Think before u talk. Pegorino gave it all to Dimitri to sell. Shows how much u know. And i just watched the revenge ending. There is an explosion, (easier to see if the cutscene takes place at night). Departure time takes place after the ending in deal and at the same time in revenge. Thats why the explosion is only in revenge. U dont understand at all, Pegorino gave Dimirti the heroin to sell. In deal, Dimitri steals it but its all good since Niko and Phil still ge the money and Dimitri delivers the heroin to Bulgarin at Funland. Dimitri is then killed and Departure Time happens. In Revenge, Niko ambushes Dimitri before he can do the deal so Pegorino is left with shit all and tries to kill Niko. Since the heroin was left unattended on the ship Bulgarin claimed it. There. Done. What are u? Some kind of wiseguy? Clean? fine whatever but as for correct, let me do what i do cause it is correct, and i only swear on talk pages. BTW, are u just another member like me or are u more important than everyone else, what is with the rank by your name? How come u are an administrator? what makes u so special lol? So how do I become an administrator then? Undoing things I undo things becuse they are not that well written. I mean, i wrote a full explanation for the diamonds page and some idiot messed it it up so i just undid it to make it right again. It has been left alone now, but some guy keeps messing about with the Heroin page, and I wrote everything on that page, but some guy is messing that up too so im just making it right. Basoically, i am in no way trying to put false info or anything in the wiki ok. Yes OK, i was wrong there, but i did that because i wrote a description and some fool deleted it for a really crappy written one. I didnt want to re-write the whole thing immediatley so i put that. But apart from that and the CW stuff which are both now over, i havent done anything like vandalise it. I just try to make pages sound better. If it is a sorry u are after ok. Sorry. About edit of vice city stories... Hey I just wanted to know if it was okay to edit the VCS article, because I noticed that it said it is Victor Vance in the beginning of Vice City. I just wanted to point out that some fans think it is Pete not Vic. If you don't like the change let me know.Losdell504 03:29, August 6, 2010 (UTC)Losdell504Losdell504 03:29, August 6, 2010 (UTC) JOIN THIS from Gta4bigfan i have sucessfully created a new wiki gta fan fiction wiki. tell them to others url: http://gta-fan-fiction.wikia.com/wiki/GTA_Fan_Fiction_Wiki JOIN THIS from Gta4bigfan i have sucessfully created a new wiki gta fan fiction wiki. tell them to others url: http://gta-fan-fiction.wikia.com/wiki/GTA_Fan_Fiction_Wiki WHY WAS THE PAGE "Tallest Buildings in GTA: san andreas" DELETED?! Why was the page "Tallest Buildings in GTA San andreas" deleted? why got it deleted?!! Matter with top speed On the page of Roman's Taxi, it says '' Performance and handling-wise, Roman's Taxi is heavier than the Esperanto ( 1700 kg to the Esperanto's 1600 kg ) but has a significantly greater top speed ( 295 km/h to the Esperanto's 218 km/h''' ) On the page of Comet, it says The GTA IV rendition of the '''Comet is the fastest car in the game, reaching a top speed of 175 km/h' How come? Reply Yep, thats one of them. I would join you, but I'm a bit busy playing my new 360 (finally got one). 'Chimpso' (Talk) 07:14, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Categorisation Hey. I'm not sure what the point of Category:Redirects is - surely everything we need is at ? The same for you removing all the redirects from pages, like links to GTA. Just seems like extra work for no reason that makes pages more complicated (and more difficult for newbie editors to use). I think a link to GTA is a useful short way to link, no need to expand it to GTA Games every time. Also, if you re-write every redirect link, then it's going to look like and then that redirect is going to get deleted, when in fact it's very useful (for linking & searching). Redirects are useful, I don't see any need to get rid of them. What do you think? Gboyers talk 10:58, August 8, 2010 (UTC) :There's nothing really wrong with Category:Redirects, but if you're saying that every redirect must be in that category, then that's a lot of work that someone has to do every few weeks forever. I can understand that you may think GTA is lazy for an experienced editor, but if it's shorter, easier and it works, there isn't really a problem? Don't forget that we use GTA everywhere, so it's not as if it's a lazy shortcut, it's a very valid abbreviation. I'd say SA was lazy, but again it's useful to have the redirect for quick searching and informal linking (having to type the full thing 1000 times in a big page is just frustrating). As for normal users, they are probably going to use abbreviations a lot more, so they are very useful. My concern was that administrators delete unused redirects (that's our job), and there are lots of useful redirects that now show up as "unused" which should not be deleted. :Why should misspellings be deleted? There are some common ones that people misspell, ones that are different in British/American English, and if they get the wrong capitalisation or miss out an apostrophe/hyphen/space, they wouldn't find the page. This counts both for searching and for linking in articles. I can understand people adding a link to the article then if it's a red link they might try again, but if they can't figure out what the right page is then they're just not going to bother. :My point is that we need a rule, or guideline, that everyone can follow. You probably have your own rule for it, as do I, and these need to be the same, and need to be communicated to everyone. As I see it, there are these types of valid redirect: #Genuine abbreviation/acronym (GTA) #Genuine alternative name (Sean Johnson) #Common misspelling or punctuation (Pay n Spray) #Pages that have moved (GTA Wiki #Lazy shortcuts (CT or SA) :Pages that link to #2, #3, #4 and #5 could/should be fixed, but I think links to #1 can stay. However, ALL of these should stay as redirects, for the purpose of searching. I use the lazy shortcuts to policy/template pages a lot. Anything other than this can probably be deleted, like Forelli Mafia-Family. If we can decide on a rule like this, then everyone will be on the same page (and we won't end up with unused redirects being deleted). Maybe we could categorise redirects according to their purpose? Or at least separate off the lazy ones so they can be kept separate? What do you think? Gboyers talk 11:25, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Problem with getting 100% on The Lost and Dammed hello, when i started playing GTA TLAD ive been doing everything i need to do for 100% game completion but when i finished the last mission it only said 95.00%. I finished all of the following needed for 100%: 12 bikeraces, 5 Stubbs Dirty laundry missions, 10 bike thefts, 41 gang wars(at least 25 are required), 3 random encounters, killed all 50 seagulls, all main missions, and got the percents for wining at Air Hockey, Pool, Darts and Arm Wresteling but when i did hi-lo card game and drinking, eating, strip club and comedy club i did not got any percent. please respond if possible. Links76 Ghawar Explosion Ok, just play Out of Commission, and keep your eye in the sky behind Niko at all times, when Niko is just talking to Jimmy, u can see the explosion in the sky way in the distance, actually it's just as easy to see in the daytime aswell cos i just played it through when it was day and could see it just as much. I am not joking here, seriously, if u keep looking behind Niko when he is walking left to right insulting Jimmy, u will see the explosion. Cool, okay, but just remember; Eyes in the Sky. dont watch Niko or the cutscene, just look behind in the sky when Niko is pacing left and right. Did u play out of commission and see the explosion? Blocking from editing You must block the page if the edit war happened. only me, Videogamer13 and my partner GTA-Mysteries and other administrator can edit the page.--Videogamer13, August 10, 2010 The Annihilator in GTA San Andreas The modification of the Annihilator from GTA IV to GTA San Andreas may replace with Hunter. http://gta.wikia.com/Ford_RS200 Creating an article I want to create an article of real game by Rockstar Games and article of modification too. it's a mixture of real game articles and modification articles. Can I create a modification articles too? --Videogamer13('Talk), August 11, 2010 Vehicle modifications If you want to download vehicle modifications, here are a link: www.gtainside.com, www.gtagaming.com and gta-worldmods.com. First, you need to download GTA Garage Mod Manager and read the instruction. Then backup the original vehicles by clicking on 'Installer' then clicking on 'create backup'. --Videogamer13. August 11, 2010. Character voices Do you know. In GTA San Andreas, who is Millie's voice?......--Videogamer13([[User_talk:Videogamer13|'''Talk]]). August 11, 2010. Andromada Did you know, in GTA San Andreas, why the Andromada is not available on any airport on outside the mission in game?......--Videogamer13([[User talk:Videogamer13|'talk']]). August 11, 2010. I know about the Andromada, it cannot be obtained outside the mission, but only during the mission Stowaway and A Home in The Hills. I know how to spawn it, I think I need to use a Carspawner tool. --Videogamer13([[User talk:Videogamer13|'talk']]). August 12, 2010. Write section name here Replace this text with your message, but leave the wavy tildas GTAFreak15 Hi, I was wondering that the Jester from GTA San Andreas looks like the Turismo from the GTA IV Era. the back design looks almost the same and so do the headlights, and the body design. I'm sure this could be a coincidence. If you compare the Jester from GTA San Andreas and the Turismo from GTA IV you might see that they both look the same.GTAFreak15 05:19, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Why? How Come the USS Numnutz and the LHD-069 are not vehicles but the Tram is?Bgtaf 10:18, August 13, 2010 (UTC) The Tram is a fas moving texture propBgtaf 10:18, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Keep SWAT Tank in the garage after mission How to keep a SWAT Tank after the mission End of the Line is passed? --Videogamer13([[User talk:Videogamer13|'talk']]). August 13, 2010. Obtaining a Dumper truck I don't see a Dumper truck in the quarry, how to obtain a Dumper truck?.....--Videogamer13([[User talk:Videogamer13|'talk']]). August 13, 2010. Pictures Hey, why are you renaming all of the pics? I know I uploaded some of those, but when I look, they've been renamed and it said you contributed them. Haruhi Suzumiya 16:31, August 13, 2010 (UTC) So it's the same picture more or less?